


New Year

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 2016, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Rickyl, i wrote this on January 1st and am just now posting it, rickyl though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl turned to look for Rick, because this would be the year he finally got himself a damned New Year's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's April but I forgot I wrote this. I was drinking a bit when I thought this up so I didn't think I actually wrote it, but I just found and edited it so here ya go. Here's a late Happy New Year!  
> ~C

Ten

Daryl turned to look for Rick, because this would be the year he finally got himself a damned New Year's kiss.

  
Nine

He saw the back of his boyfriend's curly dark head and started in his direction.

  
Eight

Rick was turning this way and that, looking over heads, trying like hell to find Daryl.

  
Seven

Daryl watched the sheriff’s deputy start in the opposite direction and began to panic.

  
Six

He quickened his pace, but Rick was taking longer, quicker strides than he could in the crowded area and was already a good fifteen yards ahead.

Five

He could barely see Rick anymore.

  
Four

"Rick!" he called, but the loud thrum of voices counting down the last seconds of 2015 masked his shout.

  
Three

He broke into a run, roughly shoving people out of his way, ignoring their angry shouts.

Two

He was closing in.

  
One

He stretched forward, grabbing Rick’s sleeve, yanking him around. Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck, dragging him into their first kiss of the new year.

Happy New Year!

 


End file.
